


Day 23 - Fingering

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: :), F/M, Ficlet, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, Stress Relief, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: “I’m waiting, Stark,” Carol said teasingly, relaxing back against the bed. She crossed her legs, leaning against the headboard as she waited for him.Tony glanced out from the bathroom, chuckling as he looked at her. “I thought you were supposed to be the patient one.”
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959547
Kudos: 12





	Day 23 - Fingering

“I’m waiting, Stark,” Carol said teasingly, relaxing back against the bed. She crossed her legs, leaning against the headboard as she waited for him.

Tony glanced out from the bathroom, chuckling as he looked at her. “I thought you were supposed to be the patient one.”

She was already undressed, hands trailing teasingly over her thighs and stomach as she made eye contact with him. “We never said that. And I was patient. You’re just taking forever,” she complained.

“I’m not taking forever,” he laughed, finally making his way out. He had changed out of his suit and was seeming much more comfortble in sweatpants and a tank top.

He moved to sit on the bed, fingertips trailing over the outside of her thigh gently. “You’re just...impatient,” he teased.

She huffed, swatting at his hand playfully. “I don’t want to do anything if you’re just going to make fun of me.”

Tony grinned, leaning in and kissing her softly as he moved his hand back to her thigh. “Not gonna make fun of you, cap,” he told her sweetly. “I promised I’d help you with some stress relief. And here I am.”

Carol smirked slightly, kissing him back. “Fine. But you’d better make it good, yeah?”

“Oh, I Will. You know I will. Have I ever let you down?”

Carol opened her mouth and Tony cut her off. “Don’t answer that.” His hand slid to the inside of her thigh, slowly pulling her leg so that they aren’t crossed.

She let him, watching his every move. “And no teasing. Teasing isn’t stress relief.”

“Right, right. So bossy,” he said under his breath.

She opened her mouth to argue again, but closed it when his fingers moved to brush over her clit. She wouldn’t argue if it meant that she was finally getting touched.

Relaxing, Carol breathed deeply and closed her eyes as she felt his fingers gently beginning to knead at her clit and press against her entrance.

There was no way that she wasn’t already wet enough, she had been dripping since she got undressed thinking about him and his promises. But he always wanted things to feel absolutely perfect for her.

Tony slowly began pressing his middle finger into her, eyes on her face as he watched for a reaction.

She took a shaky breath, clenching down around the finger gently as it was pushed in up to the second knuckle. Not too much, but still more filled than she had been a minute ago.

Her head dropped back against the headboard and she groaned softly. “No teasing. More. Please. Tony, I’m not fucking around-“

Tony chuckled as he listened, kissing her to stop her from talking as he added a second finger to the first.

She moaned happily, hips pressing forward.

Her hips rocked more as he started to move the fingers slowly.

His fingers pumped in and out of her slowly.

Then he curled them gently as he moved them, grinning at the cry it pulled from her. His thumb gently massaged her clit, wanting to make everything feel as good as possible for her.

He was generous, she would give him that. If only he didn’t love being a tease so damn much.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
